Melody
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: Melody's an orphan. She lives with her uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their son. She's friends Lily Evans. First year Nymphadora Tonks worships her. Remus and Peter like her. So does Sirius. Maybe too much. SBOC ON HOLD UNDER FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ****AN UNPLEASENT ENCOUNTER**

As sixteen year old Melody Potter looked around platform 9 ¾ she felt completely at home. Having no family and living with her only closest relation, her uncle and his family, she had always felt at home in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had never known her parents but had never felt the emptiness that she thought she would.

"Hi, Mel!" came a cheerful voice from behind her. Turning around she saw her best friend Lily Evans standing with her parents and sister a little behind her. She grinned and walked over to them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," she said politely. They smiled at her but Lily's sister merely muttered, "Freak"

Melody ignored her and said quickly, "The train leaves in a few minutes, Lils, so if you want to make it to the prefect's carriage on time….."

She was interrupted by Lily dragging her towards the train, shouting a quick, "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" over her shoulder. Melody bit back the laugh which threatened to escape her lips and shook her head.

"Really, Lils," she said exasperatedly. "I understand that you're proud of being a prefect but this is getting a bit extreme don't you think?"

Lily didn't answer and all but ran to the prefects' carriage, her green eyes shining and her long red hair dancing behind her. Melody rolled her eyes and was about to board the train when somebody put their hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

She didn't even get scared. She merely yanked the hand away and whipped around to find her fellow sixth year and friend Sirius Black grinning at her.

"Do that again, Sirius," she said threateningly. "And you will go from being the most desired male in Hogwarts to being the most desired male in Hogwarts with a broken nose. I could have gotten hurt."

With that she was about to walk away when Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Furiously, Melody tried to pull away, but Sirius wouldn't let her go. "Now do you really think I would let that happen?" he asked.

Melody was saved answering when her aunt, Mrs. Potter ran up and ushered the two onto the train. The train was gaining speed and Melody could only grin and wave as it dove into the tunnel.

* * *

_**AN: hi guys! So what do you think of it? If any of you like my other story too you should know that I won't be updating it for a while. I'm totally out of ideas! I'll be updating really quick with this one cuz I have all the chapters. Just editing is being done. Please just make me happy by reviewing!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE NEW METAPORPHMAGUS**

The two went to the nearest compartment where James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and (Melody's other friend) Shiara Hawk were. They were all chatting animatedly and when Shiara saw Melody she launched herself onto her and began talking very fast about something, but was forced to stop when Melody sat down across from her next to Sirius and covered Shiara's mouth with her hand.

"Now," she said threateningly. "I will remove my hand and when I do, I expect you to _calmly _tell me what you're trying to say, got it?"

Shiara nodded dumbly, her long blonde hair falling into her big blue eyes. Melody removed her hand and Shiara burst out, "I missed you so much! I was forced to survive with my boring aunt for weeks!"

"You never told us before." said James who had been watching this whole scene, trying to control his laughter. Failing of course.

"I wanted to tell Melody, not you Potter." said Shiara coldly. She and Lily had never really liked the Marauders but usually they were forced to sit with them. She and Remus were friends so usually she could bear it.

"Anything else?" asked Melody, blowing a strand of black and violet hair out of her eyes. She was a metamorphmagus but her powers weren't like normal ones. She had had this kind of streaked hair when she was born and it only changed color according to her mood as did her eyes but Melody couldn't control them. Her hair she could. Right now her eyes had changed from the usual black to an interesting green-blue.

"I also heard that you-" the Gossip Queen turned to Sirius, "have a cousin coming in first year."

"Yeah, I do." he answered.

"So what's his name?" asked Melody curiously.

"Well, for starters, it's a she," said Sirius, grinning. "And her name's Nymphadora Tonks."

"How is she related to you?" asked Melody. They were now the only ones talking. James and Peter already knew about his cousin and Shiara, having confirmed the rumor was true, settled down with a book.

"She's my cousin Andromeda's daughter."

"Where is she?"

The food trolley came in at that moment and Sirius didn't answer her. Melody repeated her question again later.

"Uh, somewhere?" answered Sirius. "You two might just get along." He added.

"Why do you say that?" asked Melody, her eyes getting a brighter blue as she got more curious.

"Wel-" began Sirius but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

Melody turned pale with fright, James' hand reached automatically for his wand, Shiara dropped her book and Peter fell of his seat.

"W-w-what was tha-that?" asked Shiara and Peter at the same time. Melody, Sirius and James ignored them and wands out, they slid open the compartment door and peeked outside.

A little girl with bright, bubble-gum pink hair was cowering on the floor and standing above her were two other girls. One was dark with heavy-lidded eyes and raven hair. The other was pale and blonde. Both had expressions of disgust on their faces.

"Well, well, well," sneered Bellatrix Black. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here, filthy half-blood." She didn't see the three Gryffindors.

The other one tugged at her blonde hair nervously and looked at the trio standing feet away from them. "Come on, Bella." Narcissa Black muttered.

"Quiet, Cissy!" said the other commandingly. She turned back to the girl with an evil smile on her face. "I think we should show Andromeda what she gets for running away with a mudblood."

Her last words seemed to rouse the three sixth years. They rushed to the little girl's side. She was sobbing and her face was in her hands. Melody gently tried to pry her hands away while the two boys glared at the two seventh year Slytherins.

"Stay away from her, Bella." said Sirius quietly.

Before she could retort-

"Potter! Black! What are you doing?!"

"Oh boy," muttered Melody. "Lily's going to have a fit." She quickly helped the sobbing, shaking girl up and tugged at Sirius' sleeve.

"Can't you take care of her alone?" asked Sirius, his eyes never leaving Bellatrix's.

"No," said Melody furiously. "Move it!"

Giving the two Slytherin sisters one more look of hatred, he allowed himself to be led away.

_(Melody's POV)_

I slid open the compartment door and helped the kid in. She nearly fell down but Shiara caught her just in time. We helped her sit on my empty seat and she finally removed her hands from her face. It was covered with scratches and had a few deep cuts. Tear stains showed that they hadn't gone easy on her.

Sirius entered and sat down next to her. Through her tears I guess she felt comforted to see a familiar face. He smiled weakly at her. "How's it going, kiddo?"

"So this is your cousin." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I now realized what Sirius had meant when he said we would get along. She was a metamorphmagus just like me. A stronger one, though.

"I've seen you before," she sounded so sweet!

"But how? I've never seen you." I responded.

She frowned. "But I saw your picture when Sirius came to pick me up this morning. He showed me you, two other pretty girls and three other boys. He said you're the prettiest." She added.

"You must have seen Shiara Hawk and Lily Evans," I said quickly. I knew I was blushing. So he said that, did he?

She nodded, not noticing the color in my cheeks. "Which one is she?" pointing at Shiara. I told her and she nodded.

"And the one who was yelling was Lily, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Now let me fix your face." I pulled out my wand and muttered a few healing spells. I wasn't excellent in Charms like Lily, but I wasn't bad.

Sirius inspected her face when I was finished. "Brilliant! Now just don't tell your parents and I should be fine."

"Hey! Might I remind you that I fixed her injuries while you sat and laughed at Peter on how big a cry baby he was?"

"That and he left me outside to face the wrath of Lily." said James, opening the glass door and sinking down into a seat. "I swear that girl _loathes_ me now, more than anything! She actually shouted at me when I told her that it was Bellatrix and Narcissa!"

"Maybe she was just upset?" I suggested. "I heard from Gossip Queen that the new Head Boy's a Slytherin."

"Who's Gossip Queen?" asked Nymphadora.

"That would be Shiara." I answered and was smacked on the head by the bearer of the name.

We heard raised voices outside and I half rose, only to be pushed down by Sirius, who was already up. He and James slid open the door again and Remus entered, followed by Lily.

"How was the meeting, guys?" asked Shiara cautiously.

"Fine" Lily snapped. I sighed. This was bad.

"Guys, time to change. We arrive in fifteen." said Remus.

"Um, Melody?" asked Nymphadora shyly. "I need to get my trunk from another compartment. Will you come with me?"

"Sure!" I said. Anything to get away from Lily in a bad mood, I added silently.

We walked to a nearby compartment. It was empty but at least Nymphadora's trunk was still there. She opened it and pulled out her robes. I already had mine so we walked to the bathroom to change and went back to the compartment.

"Ladies," greeted Remus when he saw us. I smiled back but Nymphadora was shy and hid behind me. I laughed and tried to move away but Remus didn't mind. "She knows me, Melody." He assured me. "But she's just shy."

The train halted at that moment and I lost my balance. I lurched forwards but somebody grabbed me and I found myself in Sirius' arms. He had broken my fall.

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing.

"Uh, anytime." He mumbled back. I noticed he was blushing too. Smiling wickedly, I gave him a kiss and went out of the compartment, Nymphadora trailing behind me. What I hadn't realized was that he hadn't moved and was grinning like a maniac while looking very surprised.

So I had my revenge. He had tried to surprise me again and I had done the same. Only my plan worked. If this was supposed to be revenge then why had I enjoyed it when I would normally have been sick over the idea?


	3. Chapter 3

**C****HAPTER 3: EVIDENCE & A NEW SPELL**

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat and Melody heaved a sigh of relief. Nymphadora seemed so sweet that she had thought for sure that she would go into Hufflepuff. But she was wrong. And this wasn't the first time.

_(Nymphadora's POV)_

I came bouncing up and sat down between Melody and James. Sirius was opposite me and kept trying to catch Melody's eye. Which, I now noticed, were black.

Melody thought I hadn't seen what went down between her and Sirius but I saw it all. I thought Sirius liked her from the first time he said her name and seeing him blush when she kissed him was enough evidence to prove it. Now I wonder if Melody likes him back. I know only one way to find out.

"Um, Melody? Could you pass the salt?" I asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" she answered absently. She was staring at Sirius, who had stopped staring at her and was wolfing down his food at top speed. I saw her smile oh-so slightly as she watched him. Uh-oh, she has it bad! When she turned to me and I knew I had to act fast. "Could you please pass the salt?" I asked.

She shrugged and reached for it, not realizing Sirius was doing the same. Her hand closed on the container and his hand closed on hers.

Melody turned as red as anything and Sirius drew away his hand hastily. I grinned secretly. Mission accomplished. Then I changed the subject.

"I don't like my name," I said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"The way that teacher said it made it sound…. Strange." I concluded.

"So what do you want us to call you?" asked Melody. I knew she was amused.

"Call me Tonks, my surname, what else?"

_(Normal POV)_

Fortunately nobody had seen the little incident. The rest of the meal was uneventful, unless you counted James jinxing Snape's hair neon pink and Sirius hexing Lucius Malfoy to entertain everyone by singing a song about a dying wizard called Odo. 'With great gusto' as Dumbledore remarked later.

Just before the desserts appeared, Dumbledore stood up again and the Hall went quiet. They all thought it was bad news but the old man merely smiled and said, "Miss Melody Potter and Mister Sirius Black, please come to my office at nine. Thank you." With that he sat back down, leaving two very confused sixth years to wonder what they had done.

_(Melody's POV)_

Sirius was late, as usual. I knew he would be so I had brought a book with me to the common room. It was eight fifty five and I had been hoping he would actually turn up but I hadn't seen him since dinner. I sank into an arm chair by the fire and started to read.

Just when I turned the page I heard something behind me. Before I could turn around, somebody covered my eyes, again!

But this time I was scared out of my wits! I whirled around, slapping the person in anger. I then realized who it was and quickly began to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Sirius! I just got scared. Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Sirius waved away my apologies but I saw him wince slightly when he smiled at me. Shaking my head at his stubbornness, I pressed two of my fingers onto his cheek and concentrated. Next minute, I felt excruciating pain on my hand. I had transferred his pain to myself. This did hurt a lot. Poor guy.

He was oblivious to my pain. "Thanks." He said, rubbing the spot where I had touched him. I shrugged and walked out of the portrait hole, knowing he would follow.

We walked together in silence for a while. I was not only worried about what Dumbledore had to say but the pain was horrible and I kept tugging at my silver hoop earrings. I could hardly move my hand.

Strictly speaking, this was a very strong spell only metamorphmagi like me knew. It's only for enemies because it doubles the pain. I don't know why I used it on myself. Probably because it was my fault he got hurt in the first place. Thank goodness this wears off in a few hours!

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Sirius trying to get my attention. I snapped back to reality and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you knew why Dumbledore called us."

"Probably because of the prank you pulled." I answered.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one!" said Sirius indignantly. "James did something too. And anyway, why would he call you?"

"I have no idea." I responded, clutching my hands.

We arrived at the gargoyle, said the password and climbed onto the revolving staircase. Sirius knocked on the door and we heard a "Come in" before entering.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Mister Black, good evening." greeted Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Professor." we said simultaneously. He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. We sat down but before he could say anything, a magnificent bird, at least the size of an eagle, swooped down from a perch near his desk. It rested on Dumbledore's shoulder before perching itself on my knee.

I was surprised and found myself stroking the fiery bird automatically. Dumbledore smiled and said, "I assume you know what that is."

"It's a phoenix. Their tears have amazing healing powers. They eat only herbs and are rare creatures. They will burst into flame when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes." I said instantly.

Dumbledore looked impressed. "Excellent, my dear. 20 points to Gryffindor House."

I felt a warm feeling on my hand and saw a thick droplet of some liquid on my hand. It vanished and so did the pain. I heaved a sigh of relief. Nobody noticed and I returned my attention to Dumbledore.

"Now as I understand it, you two are the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students we have." we both nodded and Dumbledore continued, "I have never had to do this before, but unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures and as these times are very dangerous and I must request you to patrol the corridors at night. Our heads are not especially good in this particular branch of magic, so I think it would be unwise. Also, they have enough on their mind as I am having them arrange several functions."

"You will patrol from eight o' clock to midnight on Saturdays and on weekdays after dinner to ten. I would prefer that you stay together but if you want, you may divide the time. Any questions?"

When we both said no, he waved his hand at the door and we both understood ourselves to be dismissed.

* * *

Hello people! How's it goin? What do you think of this one? Its not as long as I wanted it to be but I guess the next one will.

Special thanks to:

amythestpony

Female Marauder

FloggingFanfics

* * *

And guys, I received a review which said my grammar was bad and my dialogue was forced. Is that true? Please be honest so I can improve. And if the characters are OOC don't worry. I will somehow make them normal. ;-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE PATROL**

_(Melody's POV)_

"WHAT! Tell me you didn't agree!" begged Lily. I had told her and Shiara about our meeting with the headmaster. She had freaked and was literally begging me to refuse to go to patrols. Like I had a choice!

We were on our way to Care of Magical Creatures. I spotted the Marauders near the small clearing where we usually had our class, a few feet away from Professor Kettleburn, who was outside Hagrid's hut. Some instinct in me said to avoid them.They were huddled together, talking urgently. I was about to steer Shiara and Lily away but too late, Sirius had seen us.

"Evans, Hawk, and Melody." he greeted. Rather loudly. Probably to tell his friends we were there. I couldn't help but smile. My friends glared at him. Lily and Shiara hated the Marauders, with the exception of Remus. I could live with both groups, however, except when Sirius was being annoying.

I shook my head at my friends and smiling slightly, searched through my bag for my copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'. I pulled it out and flipped through it for the page as the rest of the class appeared. Somebody was muttering angrily next to me and I moved my head slightly to see Sirius searching through his own bag. I walked up next to him and, seeing the professor near us, nudged him slightly to make him get out his book. He shook his head when he understood my sign and muttered under is breath, "Don't have it."

_Excellent,_ I thought sarcastically. _Forget the book, when you know that the teachers the strictest in the world!_ I had more than enough sense to say that out loud though.

"What can I do?" I whispered.

"You know the copying charm?"

I smirked slightly at his incorrect name for the spell but nodded anyway, realizing what he wanted me to do. I pulled out my wand and tapped my book, muttering "_Geminio"_An exact duplicate appeared in my hand, which I handed to Sirius. He grinned, mouthed "Thank-you" and flipped it open to our lesson.

_ (Normal POV)_

Sirius was late. Melody sighed irritably and checked her watch. She had been standing in the same position in the Gryffindor Common Room for exactly twenty minutes. She hadn't expected Sirius to e punctual but this was getting on her nerves. She was just about to give up when the portrait-hole opened and Sirius climbed in. He saw the expression on her face but said easily, "Sorry, Mel. Lost track of the time, I guess."

"Whatever," she said irritably. She walked past him and climbed out of the portrait-hole. He followed.

Sirius couldn't help but stare at her. Her long hair fell down her back in neat tresses. It was dead straight, but the purple highlights made it seem wavy. Her eyes were yellow and nearly reduced to slits like a cat's. She had the same smile as James, bright and friendly. But he couldn't see it now. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her laugh or smile in his presence.

But that didn't make her less beautiful. Sirius was surprised he had just noticed these things.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a chilling scream rang through the halls. Melody had been walking alongside him in silence, but when she heard the shout, she clutched his arm in fright.

"What was that?" asked Melody quietly. She was afraid her voice would shake if she spoke in normal tones.

"I don't know," said Sirius. He pulled out his wand and gave Melody a small smile. "But we'd better see what it is."

She nodded and pulled out her own wand. They walked to the source of the noise, ending up in an abandoned corridor with unused class-rooms. They found a rather horrible sight in the third one.

Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black and Rudophulos Lestrange were inside, standing in a circle around someone. Melody couldn't exactly see who it was, but Bellatrix's drawn wand was a dead give away that they had been doing something horrible.

"Ah, Potter, Black, so nice to see you," sneered Malfoy.

Melody ignored him and brushed past Bellatrix to see who they had been surrounding was. She realized with a jolt that it was a small little first year and her eyes flashed a deadly red.

"What did you do to her?" she said, her voice breaking the icy silence in the room.

"Nothing, yet." said Bellatrix menacingly.

Sirius swept his gaze from Bellatrix to Melody and felt slightly scared. They were glaring daggers at each other. Just when he was about to pull Melody away, Lestrange stepped up and pulled Bellatrix away.

"Let's go, Bella," he muttered. Bellatrix glared at him for a moment before allowing herself to be led away. Malfoy and Narcissa followed, Malfoy making sure he banged Sirius's shoulder on his way.

Sirius turned to Melody and saw that she had just sent the girl out of the room. Her wand was out. Obviously, the Slytherins had hurt her. He turned away from her abruptly and walked out.

Melody shook her head at his retreating back and jogged to keep up with him. She put her hand tentatively on his shoulder and said quietly, "Sirius, I-"

He shook off her hand and cut her short by snapping, "I don't want to hear anything about those Slythetherins, so if that's what you were going to say, just drop it!"

Melody bit back the hurt that bubbled up inside of her, but she couldn't stop her eyes to change from black to a dull, hurt grey.

Sirius saw it and it took all his self control not to hug her. She was still pretty, even with the change in her appearance. He knew, though, that one simple wrong move and he would find himself hanging upside down from the astronomy tower. So, despite his heart telling him to act otherwise, he jogged ahead and waited for her to catch up.

Melody sighed when she saw Sirius trying to get away from her. At least that's what she thought. _This is going to be one long night,_ she thought tiredly.

* * *

Apologies for the short chappie but please forgive me!!!! Also this isn't so good but the next may be better.

Anyway, FYI to those who read 'the twins Jade and James'. It's going to be deleted, to be replaced by something very similar. Check the new chapter for full information. Anyway, thank you again to:

hpdeeda

Female Marauder

tresdrole

13. shimer.13

PadFootCc


	5. AN sorry i gave u the wrong notice!

Oops people, I am so sorry! See the thing is that I deleted my other story and gave this one the note which was supposed to go there. I've deleted it now and am updating it in a few hours.

Sorry for the inconvenience! Kill me now!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ALL IN DUE TIME**

The rest of the patrol was completely uneventful. Melody was still hurt that Sirius had spoken like that to her and Sirius was mentally kicking himself _for_ speaking to her like that. So the only conversation they had was when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was asleep and they both had to shout together to be heard over her snores.

They silently parted upon entering the common room. Melody opened the door to her dormitory and was surprised too see it bathed in light. Shiara and Lily sat on their respective beds while their other room-mate, Sara Johnson, was busy reading a book.

Before Melody could even close the door, Lily had started asking her questions in a shrill voice. Melody covered her ears and searched for her wand. Finding it, she placed a silencing charm on Lily and went into the bathroom without another word.

She came out fifteen minutes later after a shower and was met by Lily throwing a shoe at her. Sara seemed to be in hysterics and Shiara was trying to control Lily, who was now aiming a thick book at Melody.

"I will only take off the charm if you promise not to ask questions." said Melody.

Without waiting for an answer she picked up her wand from her bedside table and flicked her wrist idly. Lily let out a breath of relief and was about to say something but Melody was busy drying her hair with her wand and Lily seemed to reconsider.

Melody straightened up and flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. She climbed into bed and blew out the last candle, eliminating all chances of anyone asking her any questions.

_Next morning_ _(Melody's POV)_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt horrible. I sat up in bed and saw that it was barely dawn. I reached towards my bedside table and picked up the small, square mirror that was always there. I glanced at my reflection and was surprised to see that my hair was jet black without even a wisp of any other color. My eyes were grey. I smacked my hand on my forehead then rubbed my temples in anger.

_I will kill that boy! It's his entire fault. _Those were the words I kept repeating to myself as I got out of bed and changed. It was a Saturday, unfortunately, so the Marauders wouldn't be coming down anytime before noon.

I tiptoed out of the dormitory without making much noise. I thought I heard Lily mutter in her sleep and kept my eye on the door as I climbed down. When my foot was inches away from the last step I nearly fell but somebody caught me by my shoulders just in time. I looked up and was surprised and a little embarrassed to find Sirius.

"Okay, that is the second time I've saved you from falling. Why me?" grinned Sirius.

_(Normal POV)_

Melody nearly smiled as well but then straightened up and said huffily, "I'm still angry, you do realize that, right?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the girl in front of him. "Yeah, about that. I wanted to say sorry."

Melody took a moment to get over the shock. "_What _did you say?"

Sirius grinned again. "I'll take your shockness as a yes. Right well, bye."

He tried to walk away but Melody grabbed his arm and he turned around, still smiling.

"Right, first of all, _shockness_is not a word. And second of all, who made you come and apologize?"

"Nobody! I haven't told anyone. And I really mean it." he said. He actually sounded sincere.

Melody opened her mouth to say something, but shut it abruptly when she heard the second part. Her voice became softer as she said, "You mean you really are sorry that you shouted at me?

"Yeah, otherwise why would I be here?" Sirius shrugged and, when she said nothing, continued, "Well, if you don't forgive me, then I guess I'd better go." He sighed exaggeratedly and turned away.

Melody rolled her eyes at his retreating back. "They should call you drama queen," she called after him. "And in case you were wondering, I forgive you."

Sirius stopped and grinned, still not turning around. Melody shook her head and followed him out of the portrait hole.

"So, you know the date of the next Quidditch match?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, it's two weeks from now." answered Melody. She laughed suddenly and said, "I had better not get hit by bludgers again. Last year I broke my arm."

Sirius grinned. "I don't think I played in that match."

"Oh, yeah, you didn't." Melody flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "But, if I do get hurt, then," Melody's tone turned threatening. "Remember the warning about the broken nose."

They reached the Hall and Melody was surprised to see Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table, immersed in a book. The Marauders were at the other end, James ruffling his hair at every opportunity.

Melody sat down next to Lily and Sirius walked over to the other Marauders. "I didn't know you were such an early riser, Lils." She remarked.

"Well, I had to finish reading this." Lily showed her friend the cover.

"Hmm, _Pride and Prejudice._" read Melody. "That's a muggle book, right?"

"Yes, but it's really fascinating. See, it's all about this large family of daughters and—" she was cut short when Tonks came in alone. The girl walked over and sat down next to Melody.

"Do you know a girl named Mary McDonald?" she asked curiously.

Melody racked her brains and remembered the name of the girl from last night. But she didn't tell Tonks just yet. "Why?"

But Tonks was staring at Melody as if she had never seen her before. "What happened to you hair?" she asked finally.

"Yeah, what did happen, Mel?" asked Lily.

Melody ran a hand through her hair and realized that the color was still plain black. "Uh, oops?" she said finally. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her hair was black and purple again.

"What was that all about?" asked a voice behind the girls. Lily groaned and slammed her head onto the table, Tonks looked confused and Melody merely flipped a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "Nothing that would concern you, James."

Her cousin glanced at Lily's flaming hair and said, "Evans, would you min—"

Lily exploded suddenly and shouted, "NO, POTTER! I WILL _NOT _GO OUT WITH YOU!"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you could help me with some charms home-work we got."

Lily crimsoned and James smiled awkwardly at her. "'Course, if you're busy, then I could—"

Lily shook her head and actually managed a smile. "I'll help you, Potter, I mean James." She corrected herself. "Library, after lunch."

James beamed at her. "Thanks, Lily!" he bounded off to join his friends.

Lily turned back to her book, but caught Melody staring at her. The girl raised her eyebrows and said, "Good of you to see that he's not so bad." She said slyly.

Lily blushed slightly, but retorted, "Just because I agreed t help him doesn't mean I like him! He's still an arrogant bully!"

"Hold it!" Melody held up her hands and grinned. "I never said you liked him."

Lily slammed her book onto the table and glared at Melody. As she watched Lily leave, Melody turned to the first year next to her. "Think Lily will come to her senses?"

Tonks nodded and said, "But more importantly, will _you_ come to your senses, Melody?"

Melody stared at the little girl and looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tonks shook her head. "All in due time, my friend" She said in a mysterious voice, peeking over the girl's shoulder to glance at Sirius. "All will happen in due time."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ****A DEAL IS MADE**

"Okay, this mysterious thing really doesn't suit a first year." muttered Melody as she walked out of the Hall. She glanced at the schedule in her hand and groaned. Her least favorite subject, History of Magic, was what she had next. Although she managed to stay awake throughout the lesson, she found Professor Binns droning about goblin rebellions and witch hunts utterly boring. She had a rather short attention span and usually just copied Lily's notes and managed a passing grade.

Still muttering to herself, she didn't realize that somebody behind her was listening to everything.

"What did she mean by 'all in due time'? It doesn't make any sense. And what was that about me coming to my senses? When on earth did I do that seemed insane? Bu why did she look behind her? Who was there?"

Sirius grinned as he followed her through the crowd of students. Melody had always had a habit of talking to herself but this time it looked like she was spilling her secrets to the air.

"Hey, Padfoot! What are you doing?" James's voice floated up behind Sirius. Melody turned around and was surprised to find Sirius staring at her with James a little behind him. Realizing he had probably heard everything, she glared at him and all but ran to the class room.

_I hate him I hate him I hate him!_ Melody kept thinking throughout the lesson as the Marauders (minus Remus) all snored and Lily kept hissing at her to take notes.

"Lily, if I can't understand what he's saying, then what am I supposed to take note of?" asked Melody finally.

Before she could reply, the bell went and there was a rush to get out of the class. Lily packed her bag and walked out. She had Arithmancy but Melody had Muggle Studies. While she packed her bag, she heard groans and mutters. Looking up, she saw the funny sight of Remus trying to wake up the remaining Marauders.

"Need some help?" she asked, walking over to them. He nodded gratefully and continued to shake Peter.

She leaned down and shouted in James's ear, "James, WAKE UP!!!"

He woke with a start and slammed his glasses onto his face. "Wazgoinon?" He asked in a confused voice. Nobody answered him.

Melody shook Sirius first, not wanting to make him half deaf. When that didn't work, she leaned down and was about to shout when Sirius opened his eyes. Her face was centimeters away from his and Melody could see that he was as surprised as her. Then his usual arrogant grin appeared onto his face.

"Well, this is interesting." He raised his eyebrows and straightened up. Melody gave him a glare full of hate before walking out.

She tramped into the class room and banged her books on the table. Fortunately, there was so much noise that nobody seemed to notice. The teacher, Professor Vector, was new and not very strict. She didn't stop her students from talking and rarely gave them home work. But she did insist on them working hard on her subject. Everybody liked her so that wasn't really a problem.

For the first time in her life, Melody didn't listen to the entire lesson. She was too busy thinking about what Sirius would be thinking of her. He probably thought she was one of those idiotic blondes who obsessed over him. _Wait, why should I care what he thinks of me? _She asked herself. _It's not like I like him!_

**Yes, you do,** said a voice in her head.

_What are you?_

**Your conscience, what else?!**

_Just what I need! My conscience telling me I like Sirius Black! _

**Shut up and listen. Your teacher's looking at you.**

_Fine, but this discussion is so not over! _

Melody tried to pay attention during the last fifteen minutes of the lesson, but her thoughts always wandered. Professor Vector gave out their last test (Muggle Literature) and Melody saw that she had gotten an E, as usual.

The bell went and Melody was the first one out. She had potions next and, while she descended the stairs to the dungeons, she caught up with Shiara, who had been talking to a boy who she knew vaguely to be called Xenophilius Lovegood. Shiara nodded to him once and continued on with Melody.

"That guy scares me." She muttered to Melody. "The things he says! No amount of gossip can get them right."

"Shiara, there's a difference between gossip and legends." said Melody, rolling her eyes. The whole school knew that Xeno Lovegood was a little strange. He was the only person on this earth who probably believed in the most outrageous things like Crumpled Horned Snorkaks or something like that.

"So, anyway, how was Muggle Studies?" asked Shiara absently, catching sight of the Marauders. She and Remus smiled at each other in passing and Melody grinned slyly.

"Hmm, is there love in the air?" she asked teasingly. Shiara glared at her. They reached the dungeon the same time as Professor Slughorn entered. They both sat down nearest to a cauldron which was emitting a disgusting smell. It had a muddy look and had strange bubbles popping in it.

The smell wasn't very bad and the girls were able to work peacefully. When they were done, they each gave Professor Slughorn a flask with a sample of their potion and when everybody was done, Shiara suddenly realized that the potion next to them had started to smell.

Shiara pinched her nose and looked at the cauldron with distaste. "That's disgusting! What kind of potion smells like _this_?"

"Shiara, there's hardly any odor so relax." said Melody irritably. "And that's an extremely complicated potion called the Polyjuice potion."

Seeing Shiara's confused expression, she went on, "Like, you take some hair and drop it into the potion. It might change color or something, and then you drink it. The person whose hair you dropped into the potion, you'll turn into a, say _replica_, of said person. The effects last for about an hour."

Shiara stared at her friend. "How do you know that stuff?"

"I read it in one of the books my aunt bought me. I was failing in potions last year so I decided to read up on some stuff." Melody shrugged. "You should try it. It's a little fun sometimes."

"Since when is Potions _fun_?" asked a voice behind the two girls. "Its fun for Slytherin bats like Snape," continued Sirius. Melody narrowed her eyes at him and turned around.

"And for two other girls, who are by no means dungeon bats," interrupted Shiara. "And can I please talk to you?" she added in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes?" asked Sirius after Shiara had dragged him into a corner.

"You're fighting a battle which you won in third year." She said dreamily. Shiara sometimes had dreamy fits and would talk in riddles but only Lily and Melody understood them.

"Ah, which battle?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"You like her," she replied simply.

Sirius rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Nope," she responded brightly. "Just your expression when you look at her."

"She doesn't know?"

"Smart as Melody is, she's a little slow with hints."

"Great."

"I can help."

"What's in it for you?"

"The joy of seeing my friend happy with someone who actually likes her. Now I can help," her tone became threatening, "But you need to follow my advice. Even you can do that, right?"

"Fine, but what _is_ the advice?"

"Be yourself and don't act like an idiot," said Shiara simply. "She already likes you, but your attitude is making it hard for her to realize it."

Sirius snorted. "More like her best friend criticizing me all the time is what's wrong."

"Lily only does that because, to her, there's nothing to compliment you about. Look at yourself from her eyes." continued Shiara. She began to tick things off on her fingers. "Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter. That's a point against you. Resident player of Hogwarts. Another point gone. Conceited about his looks and Quidditch talent. Another point gone. Basically, it's all prejudice but if you can't let both of them see that there's more to you than this, then even me helping you will be of no use."

"The player thing I can change and the conceited about stuff too but I'm not going to stop being James's friend."

"You won't need to." said Shiara brightly. "Its Melody you want to go out with, not Lily. As soon as Lils sees that Melody likes you, she won't say anything. And Melody and James are cousins so that's another problem solved."

"I still don't see how she'll know I like her."

"Simple. You will ask her out on the next Hogsmeade weekend. No arguments." She added firmly when Sirius opened his mouth in surprise. "I guarantee that if you follow my advice she _will_ say yes."

"I still think you have another reason for helping me."

"Other then Melody being happy, yes, I have another reason."

"Let me guess, you like Remus." said Sirius, smirking.

"How did you know?" she asked indignantly.

"Oh, just your expression." He said, imitating her voice.

Blushing, Shiara snapped, "Yes, I do, but if you make fun of me or tell him, I will personally kill you."

"Deal. As long as you don't tell Melody I like her." nodded Sirius. "I want her to like me for who I am."

Shiara beamed. "See, that's what I mean. You wouldn't dare to say something like that to any of your so-called girlfriends, would you?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "I guess not."

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Shiara.

Sirius nodded. "Deal."


End file.
